


The Stranger

by The_Solitract



Category: Doctor Who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 16:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16957416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Solitract/pseuds/The_Solitract
Summary: This is my first story, I hope you enjoy it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story, I hope you enjoy it.

The light from the midday sun blinded me for a moment as the guards opened the back of the horse drawn Police carriage.

“You”, one of the guards said while pointing to the man next to me. “And you”, as he pointed to me “out”.

The shackles around my feet pulled tight with every steep I took as we slowly moved out of the carriage.

As soon as my feet hit the cobbled road one of the guards grabbed me roughly by my prison shirt and moved me to the side of the carriage. “Don’t move”, he ordered, he then grabbed a chain that was fixed to the carriage and fastened it to my wrists before moving away.

I looked about and saw the other prisoner being led to the white two story court house next to the high coursed basalt brickwork wall of the Ballaarat gaol.

“Hello there,” said a voice beside me.

I turned around and beside me was a young man dressed in a tweet jacket with brown elbow patches, with a blue bow tie around his neck, and black trousers held up by skinny red suspenders.

“Nice day isn’t it?” he continued, “It feels like a Monday, I like Mondays nothing really happens on a Monday.”

I looked at him strangely, I didn’t know if he was talking to himself or me. “It’s a Wednesday today,” I said.

“Oh, oh well, that’s close to Monday isn’t it? Um what year is it?”

“It’s 1871. Have you been on the drink?”

“No, no; well I was at a victory party with Winston Churchill. He can drink anyone under the table. 1871 is it; well I’m only 100 years off.”

“You are a strange man,” I said.

“I am? Well, when you get to my age,” he trailed off looking around as if seeing his surroundings for the first time. “Um where am I?”

“You’re in Ballaarat, Are you alright? Should I get the guard?”

“No, no; I’m ok just a little lost,” he said looking around again. He stopped and stared at me. “Did you say guards? Why are there guards?”

“We are outside the Ballaarat prison. We are about to go inside the court house.” I said pointing to the building.

“Oh, what’s your name?” He asked.

“My name, It is Andrew, Andrew George Scott.”

“Oh, you’re Captain Moonlite, aren’t you?” he asked while bouncing on his heels excitingly.

“Um yes I am. Do you know me?”

“Well let’s just say Andrew, you’re going to be remembered long beyond your time. Just like Ned Kelly”.

“Ned Kelly?” I asked.

“Or was it Reckless Kelly?” The stranger seemed to ask himself. “No, no, no, he was the young Einstein”.  

The Stranger then shook this head and looked at me. “So I heard that you’re an engineer. So am I, in a way.”

I was puzzled by the quick change in subject but I answered anyway. “Yeah, that’s right. I was back in London.”

“Oh London, I love London, especially the Big Eye.”

“Big Eye, what do you mean Big Eye?”

“Oh, it’s nothing, never mind.” He said waving me off. “It was an interesting way you announced yourself Andrew; first robbing a bank for about 1000 pounds and then getting the bank officer to write a note to the police and then signing it yourself.”

“Yep, I thought it would be funny.” I said smiling as I recalled the memory.

“Yes, and then the bank officer, um what was his name?”

“Brunn, His name was Ludwig Brunn. He was the bank manager.”

“Ah yes Brunn. Him and the schoolteacher, James Simpson I believe his name was. You were at their trial as a witness.”

I was amazed that he knew all this information “Yes that’s right. Brunn told the police that I robbed the bank but I hid the gold so the police couldn’t find it. I then accused Brunn and James of the robbery.”

“You didn’t get away with it though?”

“No, as you can see. I did for a while but not for long.”

“You will find that your past will always catch up with you, I know that personally.” He said with a forlorn look on his face “I got too loud in the end so I had to make everyone I know think I’m dead. Now I just need to find out how to stop the silence from falling.”

“I don’t understand.”

“Silence falls when the question is answered.”

“What question?” I asked.

“Oh um, It is said that it is the oldest question and its answer is hidden in plain sight.”

“So this answer is in plain sight, but what is the question?”

“The question is Doctor Who?” he said with a smile.

“Doctor Who? What doctor? I know many doctors and I’m sure there are hundreds of doctors around the world.”

“Oh, this doctor is a traveller. He travels everywhere.”

“So he is a travelling doctor and no one knows his name, and if someone finds out his name silence will fall.” I asked confused by this strangers answer.

“Yep, that’s the dilly of it.”

“Dilly?” Andrew asked looking at the stranger as if he just grown two heads.

Just then a guard came up to them.

“Who are you?” he asked the stranger.

“Me? No one special just passing through. Well I’ve got to go, people to see, places to go. Cheerio.”

Then the strange man saluted the guard, winked at me, turned and wandered off.

“Who was he?” asked the guard.

“I have no idea.”

I then heard the man’s voice from across the court yard. “I’m the doctor.”

I looked over to the stranger in surprise; he was standing in front of a strange blue box waving, he opened the door, walked in and closed the door behind him.

“The Doctor,” I said in astonishment.

“Doctor Who?” The guard asked.

Before I could reply a strange _Vworp Vworp_ noise come from the box and a light on top started blinking slowly, and before my eyes the box started disappearing and reappearing. Each time it appeared, it became more transparent, before finally disappearing altogether.


	2. Chapter 2

Official 1871 historical document from the Doctor Eyewitness vault.

Torchwood Archives circa 5.5/apple/26 Earth date.

New London, New Earth.

M18 Galaxy.


End file.
